


[Podfic] Best in the Patch

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pumpkin farmer Frank meets master pumpkin carver Gerard. Fluff and nonsense. :)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Best in the Patch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kansouame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/gifts), [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Best in the patch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574845) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine). 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save) from the Audiofic Archive

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Best%20In%20Patch.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:43
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013041806.zip) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:43

## Reader's Notes

Made for Kansouame and Akamine_Chan because they deserve nice things. You two spoil me (and fandom) with all of the fantastic things that you make. <3

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
